The Lake
by FairyDust91
Summary: Kagome's life was perfect. Untill her mother said 'Were moving' Then it all changed but atleast she got to see her childhood friends again...not to mention her first boyfriend. Please R&R...Im no good at summaries


The Lake House

Chapter 1: HelloGoodbye

The sun beemed brightly through the open blinds shining right down on her flawless face. She heard her name being called from down the hall. Trying her best to ignore the bellows, she pulled heavy covers over her head, but it didnt help. Finnaly she opened her eyes. Her body sweaty from the intense summer heat. She had two chocies, answer to whom ever was shouting her name, or roast under the heavy quilt. She knew what they were calling her for, and baking under a quilt and the suns rays seemed like the wise choice. But to her dismay, she heard her doors fling open, banging against the wall behind it. The foot steps got closer. Her body got tense as the person stopped right by her bed.

"I just saw you move. Your a real bad actress." Still she stayed silent, hoping they would just forget she was there and leave. But over course that wasnt going to happen. A hand fisted the cover and in one swift move yanked them off of her still sweaty body. She curled up into the fitle position and whimperd.

"Come on Kagome! Moms been calling you for over a hour now. Were waiting on you."

"Tell her I died in my sleep." The young boy grunted and in one swift movement, launched himself at the girl.

"Ah! Souta! Get off right now or I swear I'll drive a rusty screwdriver through your heart!" Laughing, he hopped off the bed and ran quickly out of her room. Kagome sat up and looked at the clock. {12:06} She squinted and growled before grabbing the pillow her head was on and throwing it at the window.

Her name is Kagome. Shes 17 and just finished her junior year of highschool. She lives with her mom, grandfather and little brother Souta. Everything is fine, her friends, her family, her life. Untill she heard her mother say....

"Were moving!" To her those were the worst two words anyone could ever say. Her life was perfect and now it was all crashing down. A new house, A new school a new everything. The only good thing was they were moving back to her childhood house and she would see some friends she hadnt seen in about 4 years. Still it was hell, she had to leave her best friends Amy and Yuka. Plus she had just started dating Hojo and things were going great.

"Kagome! Come down here!" Sighing she stood and slid her feet in her purple fuzzy slippers and headed down the stairs. When she reached the kitchen she saw her mother packing up there china.

"No breakfast?"

"Kagome, you know we have to much work to do. We can grab somthing on the road though if you want." Her mom didnt even glance at her as she sped quickly out of the kitchen and into the hall, lugging boxes out to the front porch. 'This is so unfair....they dont even realize how much this sucks!'

"Kagome, go get dressed and help me move the boxes out of your brothers room!" Without protest, Kagome stood and lazily walked back up the stairs. Entering her room she slipped on a pair of jeans under the large shirt she was sleeping in. Then as she took off her shirt. Pulling a All Time Low T-shirt over her head she walked over to her window and opened it. Leaning out the window she took a deep breath and sighed. This would be the last time she would ever look out this window, breath this air and even sleep in this room. She turned and studied her blank lime green walls. She missed all the posters that once hung all over her room, covering every inch of her wall. She missed how her closet was full of clothes, she missed her comfy bed and all the pillows she would throw lazily on her purple comforter. She missed her house and she hadnt even left yet.

"KAGOME!"

"Coming!"

............................................2Hours later.............................................

Everything was packed in the moving van. All that was left to do was get in the car and go. Why is it that thats the hardest part? She said bye to her friends the day before, if wouldve said it the day of,she might not have left. Taking one last look at her home she shut the car door and they were off. Letting Souta ride shotgun so she could lay across the back seat seemed to play out mom was driving and her grandfather was riding in the moving van. She popped her headphones in and scrolled on her Ipod untill she reached "Owl City Vanilla Twilight".Making sure she turned it up as loud as it could go, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Last thing she heard before falling asleep; _"Waist deep in thought because when I think of you, I dont feel so alone." _

She awoke a while later and felt so comfrotable, Like she was back home in her bed. But her happy thoughts were halted by the cold hands and touched her shoulder. Turning around she saw her mother smiling at her. "Were am I?"

Were ? Dont you think its time you go say hello to your old friends?"

"What old friends....?" Her mind was still half sleep.

"Sango came by, but you were asleep. She said Inuyasha and Koga were waiting for you at her house. Maybe you should stop by before unpacking." As her words finally clicked, Kagomes eyes widend. How could she ever forget about her childhood friends! They were always together as kids.

"I think I will!" She hopped up and slipped on her converses and headed out the door. She took a look around and her memories started flooding back. She had forgotten how big her old house was, she had even forgotten about the lake. _The lake!_ She walked around the house and spotted a huge beautiful lake behind the house. A smile made its way to her face as she raced down to the dock. Walking to the edge and looked at her reflection. So many things happend on this lake. Her first boyfriend, Her first kiss, Her first real friendships, her first memories, they were all were tied to this lake.

"Kagome?!" Turning, Kagome saw a boy about her age. Tall and handsome with long brown hair in a high ponytail. She didnt realize it was him until she saw the shining blue eyes.

"Koga?...Oh my god is that you?!" He smiled and ran over to her grabbing her up into a embrace.

"Its been so long! How are you? You look great!" The boy grinned

"Its been to long Cherry blossom." Kagome smiled at his remark.

"Oh my god you still remember that Koga?"

"Remember?! Me and Yash talk about it all the time!...Speaking of Yash. Lets go see him shall we?" Kagome nodded and followed Koga along the shore of the lake. The all lived by the lake so following the lake was there way of always finding each other.

"So how are things back in the city Cherry?"

"Eh, Ok I guess. Im really gonna miss it."

"KOGA! I WANTED TO SEE HER FIRST YOU BIG BULLY!" Kagome watched as a young gilr her height attcaked Koga from the side, taking him down.

"Sango!" Before she knew it the brown haired girl tackled her.

"Kagome! Missed you so much! I'm so glad your back! Once Yash told me you were coming back I almost had a heart attack!" Kagome giggled and sat up. _Yash? _She really wanted to see him. He was her first kiss, her fierst boyfriend.

"Missed you too...So were is Inuyasha anyway?" Sango smirked and grabbed her had before pulling her down to a big cherry blossom tree that stood right next to the lake. She pointed to the figure laying on a tree branch. Sango picked up a small stone and chucked it at his head. Catching it before it could reach him, Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and landing right in front of them.

"Sango! I know it was you!" Sango gigled and pulled Kagome infront of her as a sheild. Inuyasha stopped and looked at her.

"Kags?"

"Hiya Yash. Long time, no see, huh?" He just looked at her. He leaned closer and studied her face. Kagome moved back slightly as a blush crept across her face.

"Kags....your so....diffrent. Is it really you?"

"Dont be silly...o-of course its me." He got closer.

"Your not as cute as I remember...Keh I guess my memory isnt what it use to be." The smirk on Inuyasha's face grew into a laugh as Kagomes blush turned into a fit of rage.

"Inuyasha! I'm gonna kill you!" Kagome tackled him, once on the ground, he fliped before she could do any real damage. Now hes on top of her still laughing.

"I guess I still have a effect on you Kags."

"No you dont! I get flustered easy! Your not special!" _Lies_.

"Whatever you say babe." Inuyasha stood and held out a hand to let her up.

"I can get up myself, thank you." She stood and brushed herself off. She stayed calmb on the surface but inside she was beating her self up for getting all mushy over his face being close to hers. Sango and Koga were still giggling and the snirk on Inuyasha's face never changed. The subject had to be changed quickly as possible.

"So what have you been up to Braceface?" Ok, she need a subject change but she didnt mean for the spotlight to still be on her.

"Shut up! I got those taken off when I was 13! What have you been up to Dog breath?!" The shocked look on Inuyasha's face was priceless. Finnaly the tables had turned. When she was about 9, Inuyasha was 10 and there was a dog that realy liked him. And at the end of the summer the dog basicly made out with Inuyasha, he had dog breath for the whole first month of school.

"Embarasing huh?"

"Not as embarasing as when you got your period on the first day of ninth grade." Kagome froze. How dare he bring that up?!

"I confided in you....you bastered!" Her head hung low and her fist clinched and unclinched at her side. She turned and began walking away.

"Kags...I didnt mean to.." He walked after her and grabbed her wrist."Im uhh sorry." A evil smile crept on her face.

"Seems I have a a effect on you Yash." Kagome grabbed his hair and leaned in to his ear.

"Im a new girl now. Dont fuck with me." She let him go an laughed before runing over to her other friends.

"Come on guys. Show me something new." She linked there arms with hers and walked away. Inuyasha stood confused for a while but then smiled and chased after them.

...................................................................................................................They ended up going to Sango's house and hanging out. Now they wanted to meet up with there other friends and head to the lake. Kagome and Koga were sitting on the dock outside of Sango's house waiting for Inuyasha and Sango to come back with other friends.

"So who eles is coming?"

"Miroku, hes a preverted loser but, Sango has a soft spot for him. Then Ayame, shes a sweet girl. And Im not sure if Kikyo is coming."

"Who's she?"

"She Yash's on again off again girlfriend. They fight, they break up. They kiss and make up. They cant make up thier minds." Kagome nodded.

"Lets swim!" She stood and began taking off her shirt. Koga stood and grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing? Dont you wanna get a swim suit?"

"Oh come on Koga! Dont be such a baby. We use to swim together naked when we were little."

"Yea...before you had breast..." Kagome laughed and pulled her shirt over her head and then slid her jeans off. She winked at Koga before jumpping in the water.

"Come on you chicken!" Koga smirked and striped down to his boxers and jumped over her head. When he resurfaced Kagome swam past him.

"Race ya to that raft!"

"No fair! You got a head start!" He chased after her, but she still won. Pulling her self up on the raft and held out a hand ot help him up, which he galdly took. She sighed and layed on her back. When she didnt feel Koga sit down she opened her eyes to find him studing her body with a deep blush on his face. She cleared her throat, an looked away trying to hide her blush.

"Koga....grow up." She sat up and hugged her knees to her chest, which didnt help the situation. Her knees pushed her breast up into a perfect clevage shot.

"S-sorry." He sat next to her in silence. It got really awkward and Kagome prayed fer something to break the silence.

"What are you guys doing way over there?!"Kagome looked up at Sango and smiled before diving into the water and racing over to the dock. Sango pulled her out of the water.

"What were you doing?"

"Swinging, duh." Kagome didnt look at her as she grabbed a towle from Inuyasha, who also took the time to look over her full grown body. God, why cant guys just grow up. She wrapped the towl around her and turned to a unfamilar face.

"Um Hello?"

"Oh, I'm Miroku." She smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you." He was tall with dark hair in a small ponytail at the base of his neck his eyes were a purpleish blue color. He was stuning to say the least.

"And I'm Ayame! Thanx for the intro guys." Kagome looked at the young girl. She apeared to be younger then the rest of them. She wore two high red ponytails on either side of her head.

"Hello, nice to meet you."

"Inu baby, lets go swiming." They all looked over at Inuyasha and the girl that was pulling him toward the water. She was fair skined with long black hair the reached her butt. She wore a mini skirt and a half top. Sango leaned over to whisper to Kagome.

"Thats Kikyo. Shes Inuyahsa's-"

"On again off again girlfriend....Koga already told me."

"We all hate her." Kagome giggled and watched Kikyo pull Inuyasha to the water. She slid out of her skirt and pulled her shirt over her head. Unlike Kagome, She wore a two peice bathing suit, it was quiet reveling, to say the least. Then Kikyo lifted Inuyasha's shirt over his head and ran her hands up his very well toned chest, before sliding into the water slowly and signaling Inuyasha to follow. Kagomes eyes stayed on Inuyasha's god like figure. His bronze skin, percing amber eyes and short silver hair were almost unreal, as he ran and dive into the water.

"Kagome....hun, your drooling." Kagome snapped out of her trance and turned her attention to Sango and the gang laughing at her.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Kagome silently cursed Sango for mocking her. She turned away and sat on the grass, curling her knees up to her chest. When did Inuyasha get so...so...hot? Well yea she knew he was cute as all hell but his body was like the iceing on the cake with extra whip cream. Yummy whip cream that she wanted to lick all over until- What the hell was she thinking! This is Inuyasha she was talking about. She shook her head to rid herself of these unholy thoughts. Sango sat next to her while the others joined Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"No need to be embarased Kags. Inuyasha's hot."

"Shut up...."

"Cheer up Kags! Come swim with me!" Sango stood and pulled kagome towards the water. After a few more 'come on's from Sango, Kagome gave in and went into the water. But all her mind was saying was _'Helloooo Inuyasha!3'_


End file.
